


this is how the wind shifts

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early is Stiles' favorite thing - not because of the messed up hair, bad breath, or that it's another day. It's because of Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how the wind shifts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this for a while.

Waking up early is Stiles' favorite thing - not because of the messed up hair, bad breath, or that it's another day. It's because of Derek. He knows the werewolf can hear him when he wakes up, but if it's just the right time he gets to enjoy the quiet hum of Derek sleeping still. It's rare to see Derek vulnerable like this because he always wants to be strong and silent. He can also be a rain cloud sometimes. Those days are still there, but Stiles always enjoys early morning sleeping Derek.

His hair is a mess - sticking up, making a bird's nest, cow licks also. His breathing is light and soft. The expression of his face is the same, calm and soft. Everything is bright and beautiful in the morning. Including the marks left from last night. 

As Stiles sits up still, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' midsection. Stiles' grazes his hand through his hair, and getting it stuck in the process. Derek mumbles "Go to bed, Stiles." Stiles moves his body into the little spoon and whispers "You're just too distracting." He crashes right after as Derek smiles clutching him.


End file.
